Lost Without You
by angelrider93
Summary: SONG FIC... Hermione makes a mistake in her relationship and in a last ditch effort ot fix it sings at the Hogwarts open mike night. Yes the summary sux but i'm hoping you will all think the story is better... PLease read and hopefully enjoy.
1. Hermione POV

**HAD TO REMOVE SONG LYRICS DUE TO PRIVACY ACTS OR SOME SUCH THING... MY ADVICE... LISTEN TO THE SONG AS YOU READ IT... I HAVE REPLACED SONG LYRICS WITH CUE'S AS TO WHICH PART OF THE SONG IS COMING UP... MY APOLOGIES**

* * *

**Hey tis me again :-)**

**This is a two shot song fic that i have been working on to get my mojo working again **

** IF YOU DON'T LIKE SONG FICS THEN DON'T READ!**

**Usual disclaimer i own nothing but the plot.. **

* * *

**Lost Without You**

After reciting the password Ginny Weasley cautiously opened the portrait to the dormitory that her best friend Hermione occupied as Head Girl. As soon as she opened it she heard the muffled sobbing from within the room. Glancing at her Ravenclaw friend Luna Lovegood, who had accompanied her, Ginny entered the room and made her way to the bedroom door that sat to the right of the small common room.

"Hermione?" Ginny called softly as she and Luna reached the door.

"Go away Gin!" came Hermione's broken voice.

"No Mione! Luna and I are here and we're not leaving until you tell us what's wrong!" Ginny insisted as the two of them opened the door and walked in. The sight that met their eyes shocked them. The head girl was curled up in a fetal position in the centre of her king size bed. Scrunched up pieces of paper were strewn about the room. She wore a pair of green boxers and a white men's button down shirt, her hair was wild and untamed and her face was blotched from all the crying the head girl had been doing.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Ginny demanded softly as she and Luna climbed onto the bed with their friend. Hermione sniffed and glanced up at her friends. Ginny gasped when she saw that Hermione's normally vibrant amber eyes had dulled to a dead muddy brown.

"It's a long story Gin" Hermione stalled.

"We've got time Mione, you can't keep hiding out here, you've been this way since yesterday morning, we have classes tomorrow and you need to pull yourself together. Talk to us, maybe we can help"

"Nobody can help unless you can steal a time turner and turn back time to stop me from being an insufferable idiot who thinks she's always right" Hermione responded tearfully.

"What happened?" Luna asked, for once serious and not in her dreamy daze.

"I stuffed up, I stuffed up badly and ruined the best thing in my life" Hermione sobbed brokenly.

"You sound like your boyfriend just broke up with you Mione" Ginny teased, then she sobered at the heartbroken sob that came from the brunette head girl.

"That's it isn't it!" Ginny gasped in shock.

"You never told us that you had a boyfriend Hermione" Luna stated softly, though both Ginny and Hermione could hear the hurt in her tone.

"We were dating in secret, had been since the end of fifth year"

"And you never told a soul?" Luna asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, and that's the reason he left me. He wanted to come out and let everyone know that we were together. I refused, there was a huge argument and he called it off and stormed away" Hermione confessed tearfully.

"Why didn't you want to come out?" Ginny asked perplexed.

"Because he's not who you would expect me to be dating, Harry and Ron would never approve and I didn't want to risk losing their friendship, it means too much to me" Hermione stated, though she faltered towards the end when she saw the incredulous looks her two friends were giving her.

"You what? You idiot Mione!" Ginny shook her head in disappointment.

"I know, that's what he said when I told him that I didn't want to come out yet, until I was ready to face Harry and Ron" Hermione admitted.

"Did he say anything else?" Luna asked softly.

"Just asked when the hell I would be ready. When we were married and had half a dozen children running around our ankles. He told me that he couldn't live as my dirty little secret anymore and that although he loved me with his heart and soul, he refused to be with someone that made him feel like they were ashamed of him"

"Well I for one heartily agree with him! Bloody hell Hermione, you can't let Harry and Ron run your life, I know you have been friends with them for seven years, but that doesn't give them the right to dictate your life! And you're a total and utter idiot for being in the mindset that you need their approval! Where in Merlin is your independence woman? Since when have you let anyone tell you what you can and can't do? If Harry and Ron have a problem with who your boyfriend is, then they don't know what being a friend is, do they! If they are your true friends they would accept it and let you live your own life!" Ginny lectured.

"I agree with Ginny, as much as I love Harry, it does annoy me that he has this complex where he thinks that he has to protect those he cares about, even if it is from themselves. I've had to hex him several times for being too overbearing and suffocating!" Luna announced candidly. Hermione and Ginny stared at Luna in shock.

"You've hexed Harry?" Hermione gasped.

"Oh yes, loads of times! I even threatened to castrate him once when he tried to break a date so that he and Ron could go and spy on Ginny's date with Blaise Zabini! I once confiscated his map and cloak for a month for following me around when I was trying to organize his belated surprise birthday party" Luna answered readily.

"Wow Luna! I never thought you had it in you" Ginny stated impressed. Luna just smiled smugly, then turned her doe like eyes to Hermione.

"Have you tried talking to...who is he?" Luna suddenly asked. Hermione blushed.

"I'd rather not say until I have sorted it out, I want him back, but he won't talk to me, he refuses to meet me and sends all my owls back unopened" Hermione whispered, fresh tears running down her face. "I was even going to sing a song for him at the open mike party that Dumbledore is putting on next week, although only he would have known that it was meant for him" Hermione confessed.

"Hermione for the supposed smartest witch of our age, you can be a right dumbass sometimes!" Ginny stated in exasperation. "You have gone to all this trouble of keeping a secret for no reason at all, you've hurt him and from the sounds of it his pride as well, of course he's not going to talk to you, you have to do something to make him realize that you don't care what others think of your relationship, you just want to be with him!" Ginny huffed.

"But it was a mutual decision to keep it a secret at the start, he just changed his mind at the start of the year and has been bringing it up ever since" Hermione defended herself.

"Did he have reasons for keeping it a secret at the start? And I mean better reasons than fearing that his friends would turn their back on him?" Ginny queried.

"Yes, it was mainly his reasons as to why we kept it secret in the first place" Hermione admitted.

"Well if that's the case then its up to you to make it right" Ginny stated emphatically.

"That's what I've been trying to do" Hermione replied with a sweep of her arm indicating the paper strewn about the room.

"What is all this?" Luna asked curiously.

"I've been trying to write a song to sing, but nothing I write seems to be right!" Hermione sniffed as tears once again threatened to escape her eyes.

"You need to find the words to express that you feel lost without him" Luna advised softly.

"That's what I've been trying to do..." Hermione broke off as a thought came to her. Rising to her feet she moved to her trunk and rifled through it.

"Mione?" Ginny asked.

"When Mum and Dad came back from Australia they brought me a CD by an Australian singer, and what Luna just said reminded me of a song that was on it" Hermione answered as she finally found the CD she was looking for and made her way over to her desk where she had a CD player charmed to run off magic. Placing the CD in the player she skipped to the song and pressed play. The three girls sat quietly and listened to the song play. Once it was finished, Hermione turned it off and turned to Ginny and Luna.

"Well?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Its a great song Mione!" Ginny replied.

"But is it right?" Hermione insisted.

"Does it say what you want to say? Are the words the right ones that relay the message you wanted to get across?" Luna asked wisely.

"Yes, every word is true" Hermione admitted with a blush.

"Then its perfect" Luna stated.

"Would you like us to be backup singers for you?" Ginny offered. Hermione nodded sharply.

"Yes, I don't think that I could do this by myself"

"Well then, let's get practicing! We only have a week to get it right" Ginny stated.

"First let me send off an owl to Dumbledore to confirm my entry, then we'll get started on the practice" Hermione replied before quickly writing a note and sending it to the headmasters office through the fire place. She then sat down with her two friends to learn the song that would hopefully help her win back the other half of her heart.

* * *

A week later found Hermione peeking out from the curtain behind the stage that Dumbledore had conjured in the great hall for the open mike night. All week she had avoided 'him' and had struggled to control her sadness. Harry and Ron had finally noticed that she was less than happy and had confronted her about it. Hermione had tried to avoid their questions but they had cornered her and tried to force the reason for her depression out of her. Luckily Luna and Ginny had arrived and had lectured the two boys to leave her alone, that it was her life and prerogative to keep her thoughts to herself. The memory of Luna grabbing Harry by his ear and dragging him away as she lectured him about his incessant need to know everything brought a smile to Hermione's lips and eased her nerves slightly.

"Is he here?" Ginny whispered as she and Luna came up beside her. They had respected Hermione's silence on who 'he' was and both still had no idea about who she was singing to tonight. Hermione scanned the room full of students and found him standing among his friends, his eyes were scanning the room and the sadness etched in his features sent a shaft through her heart.

"Yes" Hermione replied, "He's standing with his friends"

"Are you going to say anything before your song?" Luna asked.

"I think so, I don't know, I'll decide when I'm up there" Hermione replied. Luna and Ginny nodded.

"Miss Granger" Dumbledore said as he approached the group of three girls.

"Yes Professor?" Hermione asked as she turned to face the headmaster.

"You're our final act tonight. Once Miss Abbot finishes her song it will be your turn" Dumbledore replied, indicating the Hufflepuff girl that was onstage singing. Hermione felt her nerves kick up a gear and nodded.

"Thankyou" she replied. Dumbledore smiled and moved away leaving the girls to do a final check of their clothing and makeup. All three were wearing simple hipster jeans that hugged their curves. Ginny and Luna had both opted to wear fitted tank tops in their house colours, Luna's royal blue and Ginny's red. Hermione wore a black tank top, but over it she was wearing 'his' white shirt, the sleeves were rolled to her elbows, all the buttons were undone and instead the tails were tied in a knot above her stomach, showing a strip of her abdomen above her jeans. All the girls' hair was loose, Ginny and Luna's straight, while Hermione's was a cascade of waves down her back. Their makeup was simple, smoky outlined eyes and simple lip gloss were all that they wore. Hannah Abbot finished her song and the room went dark. Hermione took a deep breath of courage then she, Luna and Ginny stepped onto the darkened stage and took their places as a spotlight descended on Dumbledore as he introduced them. Hermione glanced back at Luna and Ginny as they stood on stage, both gave her smiles and nods of encouragement.

"Thankyou students, and now for our final act tonight, our very own Head girl Hermione Granger!" Dumbledore finished then walked off the stage as the lights brightened to reveal the three girls on the stage. Hermione smiled slightly and took a second to glance at 'him' his eyes were wide with surprise at the sight of her standing on the stage.

"This song is dedicated to the most important person in my life, you know who you are, please listen to the lyrics, I mean every word" as the first bars of the song began she took a breath and prepared to sing.

**(FIRST VERSE OF SONG)**

Turning her eyes towards 'him' Hermione locked her gaze on his as she sang the bridge.

**(BRIDGE)**

She saw 'him' gasp as the words of the song registered, his eyes beginning to glisten with emotion.

**(CHORUS)**

Hermione saw 'his' eyes close for a moment as he tried to get control of himself. His friends glanced at him oddly, but when one asked him something he just shook his head in answer.

**(SECOND VERSE)**

**(BRIDGE)**

Glancing across Hermione saw Harry and Ron with their mouths open in pure shock, neither had guessed that the cause of Hermione's depression was a guy. In fact most of the student body seemed to have the same expression on their faces.

**(CHORUS)**

Glancing back towards 'him' Hermione's eyes opened in dismay and tears began to fall as she saw that he was no longer standing there with his friends. She was about to break down and run from the stage when she noticed a figure making their way slowly towards the stage, their features were covered by their hood, but just the way they walked was enough for Hermione to know that it was 'him'.

**(BRIDGE)**

The figure made it to the steps at the bottom of the stage and waited, drawing a few curious glances from people standing within the vicinity.

**(CHORUS)**

Slowly, ever so slowly, 'he' climbed the stairs, drawing everyone's attention towards him and his hidden identity. He stopped directly in front of Hermione as she continued to sing.

Ginny and Luna were curious still and both had hoped that they would be the first to find out 'his' identity, unfortunately the only person able to see under the hood was Hermione.

**_(CHORUS)_**

As she finished the song 'he' reached up and placed his hand over her cheek. Hermione leaned into his touch, then went willingly when he pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips upon hers. Deciding that enough was enough, Hermione raised her hands and began to push his hood off his head. He pulled back quickly stopping her progress.

"You don't have to Mia, it's ok. This past week has taught me one thing, that regardless of if we stay a secret or come out in the open, I can't be without you" he whispered. The crowd practically groaned in suspense, each wondering who it was that had captured the heart of the Head Girl. Hermione shook her head.

"No more hiding" she whispered as she placed her lips against his again. He returned the kiss passionately, Hermione running her fingers through his hair as she pushed his hood off his head.

They could hear everyone in the great hall gasp in astonishment, students and teachers alike, for there upon the stage kissing the Gryffindor Princess was the Slytherin Prince himself.

Hermione felt Draco smirk into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tighter against his body, she said nothing, just glad to once again be where she belonged… safely in the arms of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

** Well there it is... the song is 'Lost Without You' by Delta Goodrem**

No flames i don't need them, i know when my work sux, i just liked the song and how it fit into this scenario.


	2. Draco POV

**HAD TO REMOVE SONG LYRICS DUE TO A BREACH OF PRIVACY ACTS OR SOMETHING OF THAT SORT... MY ADVICE IS TO LISTEN TO THE SONG AS YOU READ I HAVE PLACED CUE'S SO YOU WILL KNOW WHERE IN THE SONG THE ACTION HAPPENS... MY APOLOGIES...**

* * *

**Same story as previous chapter, though this one is in Draco's point of view just for something different**

**Yes he is OOC BUT! this is fanfiction.. and with Dramione Pairing there is always going to be an element of OOC to Draco in order for him to be with Hermione.**

**Besides i believe that Draco is such a bad boy that if he ever fell in love he would do a complete turnaround... kinda A Walk To Remember scenario really when you think about it.**

**Anyways, enjoy.. and i hope you like it.**

* * *

**DPOV**

It was killing him. Slowly but surely he was dying from the inside. He used to scoff and sneer at the notion that people could claim to be dying of a broken heart, now he himself was living it. Ever since he had walked out on her after their argument Draco had felt nothing but pain and loneliness. He missed her, missed his Hermione, missed her more than he ever even dreamed he would. For the past week he had seen her avoid all possible contact with him, watched as she shrank into herself with pain and sorrow. At first he was furious, angry and hurt. He had returned all her owls unopened, too angry to even see what excuses she had written. But now, since the owls had stopped coming all he felt was pain, his pride being the only thing that stopped him from running back to her. His friends had commented on his demeanor but he had shrugged them all off, all except for Blaise who had cornered him and demanded he tell him what was going on. Draco had dodged and after losing his temper at Blaise, the Italian born had backed off, though Draco still caught him sending concerned glances his way. Now here they were in the Great Hall as they listened to student after student wail some stupid song. Sadly his eyes scanned the hall for the brown ones he missed. Feeling bereft when he saw no sign of Hermione in the crowd. As some Hufflepuff finished her song and Dumbledore appeared on the stage to introduce the next act. Draco shifted and frowned, hoping against hope that this was the last entrant and he could retreat back to his private room and brood.

"Thankyou students, and now for our final act tonight, our very own Head girl Hermione Granger!" Dumbledore announced then walked off the stage as the lights brightened to reveal the three girls on the stage. Draco's eyes widened in shock and his head shot up in surprise as he stared at the Head girl standing in front of a microphone on the stage. She was dressed in the jeans he always loved on her, for the way they hugged her figure, and a simple black tank top under a white shirt. Draco immediately recognized the shirt as one of his own, 'she was wearing his shirt?' his eyes remained glued to her as she began to speak.

"This song is dedicated to the most important person in my life, you know who you are, please listen to the lyrics, I mean every word" as the first bars of the song began she took a breath and prepared to sing.

"What's Granger doing up there? Who is she singing to? Weasley?" Blaise whispered. Draco didn't reply, he knew the song was for him, so he did as she requested and began to listen to the lyrics.

**(FIRST VERSE)**

Draco heard a snort from Theo

"She has that down to a tee with stubborn and righteous" he sneered. Shooting an annoyed glance at his fellow housemate Draco returned his attention back to the stage as Hermione's gaze locked with his.

**(BRIDGE)**

Draco gasped as he registered the words and what she was doing by means of her song, emotions welled up and he knew that his eyes were beginning to glisten, though for the life of him he couldn't control his reaction.

"Granger admitting that she is wrong, never thought that that would happen" Pansy sniped.

**(CHORUS)**

Draco closed his eyes as his emotions began to overwhelm him, struggling for control he took a few deep breaths. Blaise noticed and with a concerned look in his eyes turned to his blonde friend.

"You ok there Drake?" he asked. Draco shook his head in silent reply, unable to speak. Blaise shot him a probing glare, but turned back to watch the Head Girl sing.

**(SECOND VERSE)**

**(BRIDGE)**

He watched as Hermione turned her eyes towards the two people who had unknowingly come between the two of them without even knowing it.

**(CHORUS)**

Hearing Pansy snort some derisive snipe about how any bed Granger was in would be cold, Draco shot a look at his 'friends' all except for Blaise were sneering and making sniping comments as Hermione poured her heart out to him through her song. Making a quick decision, Draco threw the hood of his cloak over his head and using his friend's distraction slipped away un-noticed, heading towards the stage.

Draco saw Hermione glance towards where his friends still stood and watched as her eyes widened and tears fell from them as she noticed that he wasn't there any longer. He could see her body poised for flight when her eyes suddenly caught his movement, the tears continued to fall as she watched his progress

**(BRIDGE)**

Draco made it to the bottom of the stairs without interruptions. He stood there for a few moments, watching as Hermione and her two friends continued to sing, he could feel the curious stares from those who had noticed him standing there.

**(CHORUS)**

Slowly he climbed the stairs, his eyes, hidden to all but Hermione, remained locked with hers as she continued to sing. He could felt the curious hum from their fellow classmates as one by one they noticed him climb onto the stage. He could hear the whispers from those closest to the stage as they wondered at his identity. Draco felt a slight smile appear on his lips as he saw the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw who were providing backup vocals stare at him, trying but failing to see who he was, but their efforts were in vain as only Hermione could see his identity under his concealing hood.

**_(CHORUS)_**

As Hermione finished the song, Draco reached up and placed his hand gently on her cheek. He felt her lean into his touch, then come willingly when he finally pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips upon hers.

It was heaven, her lips meeting his, he felt complete for the first time in a week. All anger, hurt and resentment faded from his soul as their kiss washed it away. He came to his senses when he felt her begin to push his hood back. Before she could reveal his identity he pulled back quickly and stopped her progress.

"You don't have to Mia, it's ok. This past week has taught me one thing, that regardless of if we stay a secret or come out in the open, I can't be without you" he whispered. He could hear the crowd groan in frustration, their curiosity at who it was that had captured the heart of the Head Girl getting the better of them. Hermione shook her head.

"No more hiding" she whispered as she placed her lips against his again. He returned the kiss passionately, feeling her fingers running through his hair as she pushed his hood off his head.

The two of them heard everyone in the great hall gasp in astonishment, students and teachers alike, as there upon the stage the Slytherin Prince publicly kissed the Gryffindor Princess.

Draco smirked into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tighter against his body. Hermione said nothing, continuing to kiss him. Draco tightened his arms again glad that Hermione Granger was back where she belonged…In his arms.

* * *

**There you go.. DPOV :-) mushy and romantic but like i said.. what would you expect lol**

**hope you enjoyed... im off to go write some more on my other stories.**


End file.
